Dunia Yang Sudah Berhenti
by SMKA
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Luhan terjebak didunia dimana hanya ada dia seorang tanpa adanya kelahiran maupun kematian serta padang rumput yang terhampar luas. Tidak ada siang ataupun malam. Tidak ada hujan maupun salju. Didunia dimata semua orang yang sedang berada diambang kematian berada disana. diDunia Yang Sudah Berhenti. exo Couple, HunHan, KrAy;SuLay, KaiLu. NC inside


**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Dunia Yang Sudah Berhenti**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Fantasy, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Lu Han as Wu Lu Han**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan as Luhan's father**

**Zhang Yixing as Wu YiXing as Luhan's Mother**

**Park Chan Yeol **

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Kim Min Seok **

**Pair : HunHan, KrAy**

**Other Pair : SuLay, KaiLu**

**Summary : bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Luhan terjebak didunia dimana hanya ada dia seorang tanpa adanya kelahiran maupun kematian serta padang rumput yang terhampar luas. Tidak ada siang ataupun malam. Tidak ada hujan maupun salju. Didunia dimata semua orang yang sedang berada diambang kematian berada disana. diDunia Yang Sudah Berhenti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

**#LUHAN POV**

Keadaan tempat ini selalu seperti ini, ramah, ricuh, berisik. Sangat berbanding jauh jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan rumahku, yang lebih terkesan sepi dan sunyi. Tapi bukan kesunyian yang melambangkan kedamaian namun lebih kepada kesunyian melambangkan kehampaan. Aku berada dikelas, disekolahku. Aku bahagia berada disini. Walaupun dapat dikatan tempat ini jauh sekali dari kata damai tapi setidaknya aku mengetahui bahwa disini aku tidak sendiri. Walaupun pada akhirnya-pun aku tetap merasa sendiri karena aku yang tidak bergaul disini. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak hanya melihat sederet maid yang siap melayaniku.

Aku adalah Wu Lu Han. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari seorang namja pemilik perusahaan WU. Iya perusahaan WU, perusahaan yang merajai mancanegara dengan kinerjanya disegala aspek. Kau tau pemiliknya? Pemiliknya adalah seorang namja tampan kelahiran China Canada yang sekarang menyandang gelar sebagai owner dari perushaan WU sekaligus daddy-ku, namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dia biasa dipanggil Kris namun berbeda dengan ibuku yang memanggilnya Wufan. Kau tau daddy-ku tidak sendiri sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu Kris meminang seorang wanita yang sangat beruntung. Wanita ini menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan juga sosialita kelas atas sekaligus menjadi mommy-ku, namanya adalah Wu Yi Xing. Semua orang memanggilnya Lay namun berbeda dengan daddy-ku yang memanggilnya Xingiie.

Pasti kalian berfikir hidupku akan sempurna. Tapi kalian benar, hidupku sempurna jika dipandang dari sisi materi. Bukan berarti aku tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mommy dan daddy-ku. Aku mendapatkannya bahkan lebih. Namun, aku tidak memanfaatkannya sehingga kedua orang tuaku berfikir bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku tidak egois namun aku menerima keadaan. Kalian pasti berifkir aku akan memiliki banyak teman dan kerjaanku setiap hari adalah menghabiskan uang perusahaan yang tidak berseri itu? Jika kalian berfikir seperti itu maka kalian salah besar.

Aku bisa dikatakan cerdas, bahkan semua murid diSM High School mengakuinya. Tapi percayalah aku tidak memiliki satupun teman dekat kecuali satu namja yang sekarang menjabat menjadi namjachinguku. Namanya adalah Oh Se Hoon, namja kelahiran SEOUL. Lahir dan tumbuh dinegara kelahirannya. Putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan OH. Sesungguhnya aku tinggal di Canada saat aku duduk dibangku Elementary School namun itu hanya sampai aku duduk ditingkat empat. Karena saat ditingkat lima aku kembali ketanah kelahiranku –China- dan menghabiskan waktuku disana selama empat tahun. Setelahnya aku terbang ke Korea Selatan tepatnya SEOUL dan meneruskan sekolahku sampai saat ini.

Hey apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kesepian? Iya aku sangat kesepian. Dirumahku hanya ada sederet maid yang siap memberikan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Bagiku berada dirumah sama saja saat berada dirumah sakit. Kenapa? Jika dirumah aku akan menemukan begitu banyak maid dan jika dirumah sakit aku akan menemukan begitu banyak suster. Berbeda tugas namun sama fungsinya. Sama-sama melayaniku saat aku membayar mereka dengan uang yang kumiliki ah ralat daddy-ku miliki.

Karena dari itu aku lebih memilih tinggal dirumah sakit daripada dirumah yang sialnya sangat besar itu. Kenapa rumah sakit? Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka menghamburkan uang perusahaan? Jawabannya adalah iya. Aku sangat sering menghamburkannya. Tapi sayangnya aku menghamburkan seluruh uang itu dirumah sakit bukan ditoko-toko layaknya Gucci atau Channel atau mungkin brand-brand terkenal lainnya.

Aku benci kehidupan. Kehidupan yang kudapatkan setelah usiaku lewat dari lima tahun. Karena dulu, dulu saat aku belum pindah ke Canada aku adalah aegya paling beruntung didunia. Memiliki uang yang banya yang sebanding dengan kasih sayang yang kudapatkan.

Namun semuanya berubah saat kita pindah ke Canada sampai saat ini. Kita semua –daddy, mommy, dan aku- bagaikan memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Daddy yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Mommy yang sibuk dengan kehidupan sosialitanya. Dan aku? Aku yang sibuk dengan rumah sakit.

Hari ini sebenarnya sekolah tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun karena kita akan menyambut hari raya natal. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah, jika bukan karena Sehun yang menjemputku aku juga tidak akan pernah kesekolah. Untuk apa? Tidak berguna.

"hey Haniie" seru sebuah suara diikuti dengan pergerakan tangan yang melingkar manis dibahu mungil milikku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang duduk disisiku "oh hey Huniie" sapanya hangat saat melihat Sehun berada disampingku.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya dan mencium keningnya lumayan lama "feel better today?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengusap pipiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan pertanyaan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yang aku tau sekarang aku berada dipelukan Sehun dengan kepalaku yang kutaruh didada. Pusing, ya aku merasa sangat pusing. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup membuka mataku. Kenapa harus sekarang, betapa bodohnya tubuhku.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya "demi tuhan Haniie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun panic lalu membawa tubuhku untuk menyandar kepada kursi dan mendongakan kepalaku "astaga Haniie, kenapa bisa sampai mimisan seperti ini?" lanjut Sehun seraya mengeluarkan kapas dari tas punggungku. Kapas yang memang selalu kebawa.

Mimisan? Sudah biasa. Dari semenjak aku ada ditingkat Elementary School pun aku sudah sangat sangat sering mimisan seperti ini.

Aku hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah panic Sehun yang dengan telatennya membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya ini. Sehun terus menghapus bekas darah yang mengalir dipipiku serta sudah berhasil mengotori kemeja sekolahnya itu. Setelah bersih dia menyumbat kedua hidungku dengan kapas "kenapa malah tertawa?" Tanya Sehun saat selesai mengurusi mimisanku.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawabannya "aniyo, kau terlihat lucu tadi" seruku dengan kembali tersenyum.

Tanpa diduga Sehun justru menarik wajahku dan mempertipis jarak yang tercipta diantara kita. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, awalnya. Namun, lama kelamaan ciuman diantara kita menjadi sangat ganas. Dimana Sehun melumat bibirku dan begitupun denganku yang melumat miliknya. Sampai mungkin Sehun jengah dan mulai mengigit bibirku untuk memberinya akses agar dapat masuk kedalam mulutkumdan mengeksploitasi segala sesuatu yang ada didalam sana. Dengan senang hati aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan Sehun mendominasi kegiatan ini. Sampai akhirnya aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah depan kemejanya dan meremasnya. Memberinya tanda bahwa pasokan oxygen didalam paru-paruku hanya tinggal sepersekian persen sehingga secara tidak langsung meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan pangutan ini dan membiarkan aku mengisi ulang pasokan oxygen. Sehun mengerti lalu dia melepaskan pangutan itu, mengelap saliva yang entah milik siapa yang mengalir disudut bibir cheryku.

Aku tersenyum "ciuman aroma darah lagi Huniie" seruku dengan nada mengejek.

Inilah yang selalu Sehun lakukan. Setiap aku mimisan dihadapannya. Dengan sigap dia akan membersihkannya dan setelah selesai membersihkannya hanya butuh hitungan menit sampai Sehun menyerang bibirku. Dan selalu seperti ini.

Sehun tertawa menanggapi ejekanku "kita kerumah sakit ne" tawarnya dengan nada sedikit memohon. Nada yang sangat kubenci. Aku benci saat semua orang memohon padaku walaupun pada kasus ini Sehun memohon untuk kepentinganku tapi aku tetap saja benci mendengarnya.

Namun aku hanya tersenyum "untuk apa kerumah sakit?"tanyaku. Retoris, ya pertanyaan yang baru saja kuajukan bisa dikatergorikan dalam pertanyaan retoris. Pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Pertanyaan yang tanpa dilontarkan-pun diriku dan Sehun sudah tau apa jawabannya.

Namun berbeda dengan Sehun, dia memutar bola matanya malas "untuk mengunjungi Dokter Chanyeol tentu, untuk apalagi?" balasnya dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Aku hanya be'O' ria "aku fikir untuk menghabiskan seluruh liburan natalku disana" jawabku sekenanya.

Sehun lalu mencium kedua pipiku "kalau memang harus, aku akan berada disana juga.." serunya lalu mencium puncak kepalaku "bersamamu, menemanimu, setiap hari.." lanjutnya lalu mendekapku "setiap waktu" serunya lagi lalu kambali mengusap surai keemasan milikku.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku dan merasakan bahwa mataku tertutup. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan.

"LUHAANNN" dan hanya suara teriakan yang kuketahui berasal dari bibir tipis Sehun yang dapat ditangkap indra pendengaranku pada akhirnya. Setelahnya aku tidak tau apapun, yang aku tau sekarang, saat ini semuanya terasa ringan.

Seakan aku sedang hidup didunia dimana hanya aku, tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian. Semuanya terasa damai dan aku cinta berada disini.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV**

Rumah sakit. Yap aku sedang berada dirumah sakit setelah kejadian Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri tadi. Kekasihku, jiwaku, peri dalam hidupku sedang terbujur lemah tidak berdaya diruangan serba putih itu. Dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang sedang menanganinya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Luhan selemah sekarang. Dia memang keras kepala, kuat padahal tubuhnya ringkih, ceria walau hatinya menangis. Tapi saat ini dia sedang lemah. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi tubuhnya. Mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa dirinya kuat namun pada kenyataannya tubuh itu memberontak dan menyuarakan pendapatnya bahwa sesungguhnya dia sangat lemah. Dan jadilan kejadian ini. Dia lagi lagi berakhir disini. Dirumah sakit. Rumah keduanya.

Saat sedang duduk manis diruang tunggu tiba-tiba seorang suster dengan enaknya duduk disisiku "hey Sehun-ah" serunya.

Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara "ah kau Baekhyun noona, kufikir siapa" sahutku saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian suster lengkap. Tubuhnya mungil tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Dia adalah suster favorit Luhan. Satu-satunya suster yang bekerja karena dia ingin bukan karena uang yang ditawarkan dari pekerjannya.

Dia bisa saja tidak bekerja. Mengingat suaminya sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini Profesor Park Chan Yeol bisa saja membuatnya tidak harus bekerja menjadi suster disini. Karena tanpa dia bekerja pun aku yakin suaminya sudah bisa mencukupi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum "Luhan lagi?" Tanya seakan mengatahui keberadaanku disini karena Luhan.

Aku hanya mengangguk "ya, dia ada disana sedang diperiksa suami noona" seruku seraya mengarahkan jari telunjukku kearah ruangan Luhan. Ada sedikit etalase yang bisa membuat pengunjung dapat melihat langsung kedalam ruangan.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk jariku "oh kenapa lagi? Pingsan? Atau mimisan?" tanyanya dengan tanpda koma. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat keadaan Luhan. Bahkan seluruh rumah sakit sudah terbiasa sengan kehadiran Luhan disini.

Aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku "mimisan namun seperti biasa, kesadarannya hanya bertahan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri" seruku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum "mau sampai kapan Sehun-ah" serunya serya berdiri siap meninggalkan diriku disini.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan melihat kearah Baekhyun noona "maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit heran.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "mau sampai kapan kalian menyembunyikan ini dari keluarga Luhan, maksudku kedua orang tua-nya, nyonya dan tuan Wu" seru Baekhyun lirih.

Aku lalu tersenyum "sampai Luhan mengatakan bahwa mereka perlu tau" jawabku pasti, mantap serta lancar.

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyuman "selama masa itu belum datang, aku akan tetap berada disini Sehun-ah, datanglah kapanpun kau butuhkan bantuan" serunya seraya terus mengulum senyuman diwajah manisnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman "terima kasih noona" balasku lalu berdiri seraya membungkukkan badanku sedikit kearah Baekhyun noona.

Baekhyun membalas bungkukkan badanku lalu tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahuku singkat lalu setelahnya pergi. Bertugas seperti biasanya. Bertugas sebagai suster sebagaimana mestinya.

Sendiri, aku kembali sendiri disini menunggu Luhan yang sedang diperiksa didalam. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa hampa setiap aku berada disini. Duduk dikursi ini seraya menunggu kekasihku didalam. Aku merasa hampa setiap Luhan sedang meregang nyawanya didalam sana. Luhan adalah segalanya, dia adalah jiwaku. Disaat dia terbujur kaku, lemah tak berdaya seakan separuh hidupku pun sedang terbujur kaku bersamanya.

Aku rasa Luhan merasakan hal yang sama. Hampa.

~SMKA~

**#STILL SEHUN POV**

Setelah sekitar satu jam aku berada diruang tunggu ini barulah seorang namja dengan pakaian Dokter lengkap keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Sontak aku menghampirinya.

Dia adalah Dokter yang selalu memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Dia juga pemilik rumah sakit ini "uisa bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanyaku saat melihat Dokter muda itu keluar ruangan.

Dia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kearahku "seperti biasa" serunya dengan senyuman pahit yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum pahit "apakah akan lama?" tanyaku seakan mengetahui maksud dari dokter Park.

Dia lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya "molla, nobody knows" serunya lagi dengan nada yang terhitung santai itu.

Aku manampilkan wajah heranku saat mendengar penuturannya. 'Seperti biasa' itu artinya Luhan lagi-lagi dalam keadaan seperti biasanya. Koma, dia akan selalu koma setiap masuk kerumah sakit. Entah penyakit apa yang diderita Luhan. Dan ini berarti apa yang Luhan bicarakan benar adanya. Dia akan menghabiskan liburan natal tahun ini disini, ditempat ini, dirumah sakit, bersamaku.

aku lalu tersenyum "berapa persen keadaan tubuhnya saat ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Dokter itu lalu terlihat berfikir sejenak seraya menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk "mungkin enam puluh persen" serunya dengan nada sedikit riang.

Aku lalu tersenyum kembali "syukurlah" jawabku singkat.

Dokter itu menepuk bahuku seakan memberikanku kekuatan pada sisa-sisa harapanku "mungkin tidak lebih dari satu minggu, jika lebih maka kita harus menimbangkan tentang hal yang tempo hari kita bicarakan" serunya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah Sehun.

Aku balas membungkuk lalu tersenyum pahit saat dokter pergi menjauh, meninggalkanku sendiri "kuharap begitu" seruku bermolog ria seraya mengedarkan pandanganku kearah kamar Luhan. Tempat dimana Luhan terbujur lemah itu.

Aku tidak langsung menghampirinya kedalam, aku justru melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah sakit. Hanya satu tujuanku saat ini. Rumah megah bak istana milik Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kebutuhannya selama dia akan berada disini. Tak lupa juga bantal guling juga selimut kesayangannya yang kuyakin akan dia cari saat dia membuka matanya kelak.

Kulangkahkan kakinya terus keluar dari rumah sakit itu lalu langkahku terhenti saat Baekhyun menegurku "aku titip Luhan sebentar, satu jam lagi aku kembali" seruku lalu kembali tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu tertawa "kau pasti mau mengambil bantal guling dan selimut kesayangan kekasihmu kan?" tanyanya seakan mengetahui apa yang mau kukerjakan.

Aku lalu ikut tertawa "as always noona" seruku lalu tanpa mendengar jawaban apapun lagi dari Baekhyun aku langsung melesat menuju rumah Luhan.

~SMKA~

**#STILL SEHUN POV**

Tiga hari sudah aku berada disini, diruangan serba putih ini. Ini rumah sakit. Tepat tiga hari yang lalu Luhan masuk rumah sakit dan selama itu juga jiwaku tertidur. Namun sekitar satu jam yang lalu Luhan baru saja sadar dari tidur yang bisa dikatakan panjang itu.

Baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu dokter Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah selesai memeriksa Luhan. Dengan segera aku menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sudah lumayan pulih itu. Walaupun wajahnya sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Putih pucat.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya "Huniie" serunya manja seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya kearahku.

Aku ikut tersenyum "apa? Ingin dipeluk?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan pertanyaanku barusan. Sejurus dengan itu aku langsung membukkukan badanku dan membawa bidadariku kedalam pelukan hangat. Dia masih terbaring dan aku menjadi setengah terbaring karena memeluknya. Cukup lama keadaan ini berlangsung sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menumpukkan kedua lenganku disamping kepalanya. Mempertemukan kedua bola mata kita, membuat kita saling melempar tatapan.

Aku tersenyum begitupun dengan dirinya yang balas tersenyum kearahku "kisseu" serunya dengan lirih dan sedikit nada manja didalamnya membuat aku tertawa riang mendengarnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi kupertipis jarak yang tercipta diantaraku dengannya. Menyapukan bibir tipisku dengan bibir chery miliknya. Mengecap lagi rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir chery yang sudah berhasil menjadi canduku itu. Kita berdua sama-sama terjabak dalam hal yang dinamakan kanimatan. Nikmat menikmati ciuman penuh gairah ini. Ciuman ini jauh dari kata lembut karena kita berdua terlarut dalam gairah yang begitu besar sampai melupakan lagi makna dari tautan kita ini. Bagaimana aku melumat bibirnya bergantian begitupun dengan Luhan yang membalas melumat milikku.

Saat kurasa bosan dengan keadaan ini lalu kugigit pelan bibir itu membuat sang pemilik meleguh pelan dan senantiasa membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu begitu banyak dengan segera kumelesatkan lidahku kedalamnya. Jiwaku hanya meleguh seraya membiarkanku mendominasi dalam permainan yang dimintanya ini. Tidak asik jika aku hanya mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi putih miliknya. Tak lupa juga aku menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Namun sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Ya satu pemain disana masih terdiam belum memainkan perannya. Aku mendorong pemain itu seraya menantangnya untuk bertarung. Tarung lidah tidak terelakkan lagi tercipta diantara kita. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan menyeka saliva yang entah milik siapa yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya itu.

Dia mencengkram kemeja bagian belakangku, ini adalah sebuah tanda. Sebuah tanda bahwa oxygen didalam paru-parunya hanya terisisa sepersekian persen saja. Membuatku dengan tidak relanya melepas pangutanku dengannya.

Dia lalu tersenyum kearahku "aku menginginkanmu" serunya dengan nada merengek.

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya "kau yakin?" seruku bertanya padanya untuk memastikan.

Dai hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan. Aku lalu tersenyum. Dengan sendirinya kakiku kunaikkan menjadi menindih dirinya. Kedua tanganku tetap kutumpukan disamping kepalanya. Aku mencium leher mulusnya seduktif. Menghirup aroma khas orang sakit dari ceruk lehernya. Seakan memberi akses, Luhan mendongakan kepalanya membuatku semakin mudah membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Tanda bahwa Wu Lu Han hanya milik Oh Se Hoon seorang.

Aku meniup telinganya "jika kau berubah fikiran katakan sekarang karena setelah ini aku tidak akan melangkah munduk ataupun menghentikan kegiatan kita" seruku memperingati.

Luhan mengarahkan tangan mungilnya dan menyelipkannya disurai abu-abu milikku "aku menginginkanmu Sehuniie jebal" serunya memohon. Dia memohon padahal satu-satunya kata yang paling dia benci adalah kata-kata memohon. Dia benci semua orang yang memohon padanya. Dia juga benci harus memohon kepada orang lain namun saat ini, dia amat membutuhkannya. Gairah dalam dirinya memuncak membuatnya sangat membutuhkanku untuk melampiaskan semua gairah itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaannya "kau harus diam, dan biarkan aku yang bekerja" seruku. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan perintahku.

Aku kembali menambah deretan kissmark dileher mulusnya itu seraya membuka satu persatu kancing baju khas rumah sakit yang Luhan kenakan. Saat pakaian atasnya sudah berhasil kutanggalkan aku beralih ke dua gundukan yang bisa dikatakan sangat menggoda itu. Aku beralih membuat deretan api cintaku disana seraya membuka celana dan underwear yang dikenakan oleh Luhan. Aku masih belum jengah dengan mainanku yang satu ini. Benda ini adalah benda favoritku.

Saat bosan dengan benda itu aku menaikkan tubuhku dan kembali menatap Luhan "aku perlu menyiapkanmu atau tidak?" tanyaku seduktif.

Kenapa aku bertanya? Karena Luhan bukan seseorang yang suka _'bermain'_ dengan foreplay. Dia biasanya akan lebih menyukai saat aku menyerangnya langsung tanpa persiapan.

Luhan lalu menggeleng "aniyo, aku mau langsung" serunya seraya mencium bibirku kilat.

Dengan itu aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang kugunakan lalu menaruhnya dikursi disisi ranjang Luhan. Aku membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana jeans boxer serta underwear yang kugunakan. Aku hanya menurunkannya sebatai lutut saja, mengingat akan banyak memakan waktu jika aku harus membuka seluruhnya.

Aku kembali meraup payudara milik Luhan lalu mengulumnya. Membuat Luhan mendongakan kepala seraya menimati. Dengan gerakan perlahan aku kembali naik, kembali menambah deretan kissmark yang dileher kekasihku Luhan. Aku mengangkat kedua kaki kurus Luhan dan melingkarkannya dipinggangku membuatku sontak menurunkan tubuhku seidkit. Ini juga membuat tubuhku dan dirinya bersentuhan.

Aku mengurut pelan junior-ku yang sudah sangat hard itu. Lalu aku kembali mencium bibir Luhan "Lu tahan ne" seruku. Lalu kembali meulat bibir itu.

Dengan sekali hentakan aku memasukkan juniorku kedalam lubang surga miliknya. Luhan mencengkram bahuku seraya melampiaskan seluruh sakit juga perih yang sedang dirasakannya disaat benda tumpul milikku kembali memenuhi lubangnya. Aku terus menciuminya seakan menguatkannya. Aku sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun disana, membiarkan Luhan terbiasa dangan penyatuan itu.

Sekitar tiga menit Luhan melepaskan tautan keduanya "bergeraklah Huniie" serunya memberi lampu hijau kepadaku.

Dengan itu aku mengeluarkan seluruh juniorku dan kembali memasukkan dengan sekali hentakan membuat Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya "oh god Sehuniie, there.." serunya. Yap tepat, pergerakanku tepat mengenai titik terdalam dari lubang milik Luhan.

Aku terus menggerakkan pinggangku dengan brutal terus menusukkan juniorku dengan kecepatan yang dibilang cukup cepat. Bahkan ranjang tempat kita melakukan aktifitas ini pun berdecit dikarenakan tusukanku yang semakin kuat itu.

Luhan terus mendesahkan namanya, yeah namanku seorang Oh Se Hoon.

Aku masih terus setia menusukkan batangku dilubang sempit milik Luhan "Sehuunn.. i… wannahhh" serunya seraya mendesah. Aku sudah tau, bahwa dia sangat menikmati permainan kita ini.

Dengan itu aku mempercepat tusukanku. Tiak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Luhan mencapai puncaknya seraya meneriakkan namaku dengan lantang.

Dia sudah mencapai puncaknya namun aku belum, aku menggeram saat Luhan mencapai puncaknya, otot-otot kewanitannya semakin mengetat dan otomatis menjepit juniorku yang sedang bersarang disana. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya aku menyusul Luhan mencapai puncak. Aku meneriakkan namanya.

Aku turun dari ranjang rumah sakit yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang baru saja aku dan Luhan lakukan. Aku menaikkan celanaku beserta underwear dan boxernya lalu merapihkannya. Aku ambili satu persatu pakaian Luhan yang telah berhasil aku lempar kelantai itu. Kupakaikan satu persatu pakaian itu lagi "mau mandi sekarang atau.." tanyaku sengaja menggantung pertanyaanku seraya memakaikan pakaiannya.

Luhan lalu menggeleng "nanti saja" serunya.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda selesai memakaikan pakaiannya aku kembali melihat mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mencium kening Luhan, lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap kedua pipinya "sakit?" tanyaku.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

Aku tersenyum kembali "lelah?" tanyaku lagi.

Luhan kembali kembali menggeleng.

Aku lalu tersenyum "mau apalagi habis ini?" tanyaku meledek "makan ne?" seruku.

Luhan tertawa "aku tidak mau makan, bisakan kita lanjutkan semuanya nanti" serunya lagi dengan nada memohon.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang Luhan katakan. Saat hendak mengambil roti dimeja disisi ranjang Luhan tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan kita.

Nampak seorang suster dengan pakaian rapi memasuki ruangan. Dia menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya pelan "Dokter Chanyeol menunggumu diruangannya" serunya singkat.

Aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan mencium kening Luhan setelahnya keluar menuju ruangan Dokter Chanyeol.

~SMKA~

**#LUHAN POV**

Suster Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut kearah ku "apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan "ani suster aku tidak membutuhkan apapun saat ini" seruku lalu tersenyum.

Dengan itu Baekhyun lalu tersenyu manis kearahku "baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi keluar" serunya lalu melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu balasanku.

Entah sudah berapa hari aku tertidur diruangan ini. Yang kau tau saat dua jam yang lalu aku terbangun, ruangan ini sudah seperti kamarku sendiri. Bantal, guling, serta selimut yang kugunakan pun sama seperti yang kugunakan dirumah. Saat aku terbangun pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah Sehun yang sedang menggenggam erat lenganku. Setelahnya aku tidak ingat apapun selain kegiatanku dengannya tadi.

Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk mencari tau seberapa lama aku tertidur. Rasanya sudah biasa. Sudah terbiasa bagiku untuk tertidur seperti ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang pasti adalah. Liburan natal tahun ini akan kuhabiskan dengan berada disini, dirumah kedua-ku.

Entah aku harus berbohong apalagi kepada daddy dan mommy. Harus kenegara bagian mana lagi aku menipu keduanya hanya untuk menutupi keberadaanku disini.

Suara pintu terbuat membuatku sontak mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara. Kufikir yang akan masuk adalah suster Baekhyun namun aku salah. Yang kutangkap dari penglihatanku yang memasuki ruangan adalah seorang namja. Bukan tapi ini bukan Sehun ataupun dokter Park.

Namja ini memakai pakaian khas rumah sakit sama sepertiku. Surainya acak-acakan seperti baru saja terkena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Namja itu memiliki tinggi yang hamper sama dengan Sehun namun jika Sehun memiliki kulit putih bersih cenderung albino, namja ini justru sebaliknya. Kulitnya sedikit gelap, kecoklatan atau bisa dibilang tan.

Dia masuk dan duduk dikursi disisi ranjangku "hai" sapanya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

Aku hanya melamparkan pandanganku kearahnya "hai namaku.." seruku menggantung karena belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, namja ini sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "Luhan" serunya.

Sontak aku terkaget, dia mengetahui namaku.

Dia lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terkesan terkejut itu "tak perlu sekaget itu, mau tau bagaimana aku mengetahui dirimu?" tanyanya dengan nada siapapun yang mendengarnya akan pensaran dibuatnya.

Luhan tidak membalas dia hanya mengangguk membuat namja dihadapannya tersenyum "sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong In, kau bisa memanggilku Kai" serunya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu tersenyum "aku Wu Lu Han, aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku bukan" seruku membalasnya.

Namja itu –Kai- hanya mengangguk "aku ada dikamar sebelah…" serunya.

Aku terdiam. Apa jangan-jangan dia menghampiriku kesini karena mendengar suara dari kegiatanku dan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kai lalu tersenyum meremehkan "kenapa wajahmu sepucat itu?" tanyanya. Namun, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

Kai lalu menundukkan kepalanya "aku sudah berada dirumah sakit ini sejak aku duduk dibangku Senior High School, aku menderita penyakit Kanker.." serunya menjelaskan.

Aku mulai menangkap arah pembicaraannya. Mungkin dia ingin mengatakan bahwa karena dia terlalu sering disini dia jadi sering melihatku yang notabene juga bulak-balik rumah sakit ini.

Aku lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap namja itu "jangan berfikir aku mengenalmu karena kau sering bulak-balik rumah sakit ini.." serunya lalu tertawa meremehkan "aku mengetahuimu dari suster Baekhyun, dia mengatakan bahwa disamping ruanganku ada seorang yeoja cantik yang butuh dukunganku" serunya dengan percaya diri.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan "kalau kau datang kesini karena ingin measihaniku atau setidaknya kau ingin menceramahiku dengan kata-kata bijak lainnya lebih baik kau pergi, karena aku tidak butuh" seruku sarkastik.

Namun namja itu hanya kembali tertawa meremehkan "untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku "untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

Dia mengangguk "iya, untuk apa aku datang kemari hanya untuk membuang waktuku dengan menceramahimu? Tidak berguna" serunya dengan santai dan nada yang sedikit ngejek diriku.

Aku semakin terbingung dibuatnya.

Dia lalu tersenyum "kudengar setiap kau masuk rumah sakit, kau pasti mengalami koma?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat sangat santai.

Aku lalu membulatkan mataku dan melihat kearahnya "bagaimana kau tau?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

Dia kembali tertawa renyah "jangan lupakan bahwa kita ditangi dengan satu dokter dan juga satu suster yang sama" jawabnya enteng.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu "ah iya aku lupa" seruku membalas sekenanya.

Dia lalu merubah cara duduknya menjadi lebih serius "apa kau pernah kesana?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Aku mengerutkan keningku "kemana?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya.

Dia menatapku "kedunia yang telah berhenti" serunya dengan nada serius.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Lelucon. Apa penyakit kankernya sudah merusak fungsi otaknya "bercanda kau" seruku seraya menyuarakan segala yang ada dipikiranku.

Dia lalu berdeham serius membuatku menghentikan tawaanku dan memandangnya serius "setiap orang yang berada diambang kematian akan merasakan berada disana.." serunya dingin "didunia yang sudah berhenti" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku melihatnya dengan nada serius. Namja itu tidak memperhatikanku dia malah melanjutkan ceritanya yang menurutku sangat menarik itu "disana tempat dimana kau seperti berada dimimpi.." serunya "namun disana bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, disana kenyataan.." lanjutnya lagi "apa yang kita jalanin disana semuanya nyata…" dia lalu menghela nafas dalam "disana hanya ada dirimu dan padang rumput yang luas, tidak ada tumbuhan ataupun pohon.. juga tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian.. yang ada hanya kau dan segala yang kau inginkan serta kau butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup.." dia lalu membuang nafas lagi "jika kau berada disana kau akan lupa semua yang kau jalani didunia bahkan kau lupa kau pernah hidup dibumi atau mungkin kau juga lupa bahwa kau masih bernafas bumi.." lanjutnya lalu mantap kedua bola mataku dalam.

Aku kembali menatapnya "lalu apa yang akan semua orang lakukan jika sudah terjebak disana? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" tanyaku dengan nada sangat pensaran.

Dia lalu tersenyum kecut "caranya hanya satu.." serunya lagi lalu dia menunduk "kau hanya perlu menciptakan malam didunia itu lalu buat dirimu tertidur.." dia lalu mendongakan lagi kepalanya dan melihat kearahku "lalu temukan keinginanmu untuk kembali" seru namja itu lalu dia tersenyum kecut.

Aku semakin mengerutkan keningku "apa yang terjadi kalau kita tidak menemukan keinginan kita untuk kembali?" tanyaku dengan menatap kedua bola matanya lekat.

Dia menunduk "kau akan terjebak disana…" serunya serius dengan menatap lekat kekedua bola mataku.

Aku tersentak "sampai berapa lama?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

Dia lalu tersenyum pahit "sampai waktumu habis" serunya singkat lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi sebelum tanganku dengan kurang ajarnya menahan pergelangan tangannya seraya menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Dia berbalik kearahku "kalau kita sudah terjebak adakah jalan untuk keluar?" tanyaku pasti.

Dia tersenyum lagi "ada, namun saat kau kembali kau akan menjadi seorang dungu yang merasa hidup didalam mimpi.." serunya lalu melepaskan tanganku "karena jika kau sudah terjebak disana, kehidupan yang kau anggap nyata adalah kehidupanmu disana.." dia lalu tersenyum "dan didunia dimana kita seharusnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagimu.." dia lalu menatap kedua bola mataku.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya. Namja itu kembali tersenyum "mulai dari sekarang, carilah keinginanmu untuk tetap hidup.." dia lalu menatap pintu "jadi jika suatu hari kau berada disana…" dia beralih menatapku lagi "kau akan menemukan keinginanmu untuk kembali" serunya datar lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku terdiam, masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari ucapan namja misterius barusan. Aku terdiam. Apakah aku terlihat sudah diambang kematianku? Apakah memang umurku sudah dekat?

Apa itu dunia yang sudah berhenti? Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat aku tertidur lama.

Aku hanya merasakan melakukan perjalanan panjang sampai saatnya aku membuka kedua mataku semuanya sudah berubah. Entah bantal guling selimut ataupun semuanya.

Tapi sudahlah untuk apa memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti dari ucapan itu.

Aku terlarut dalam lamunanku sampai sebuah tangan menyadarkanku kembali "kau melamun?" serunya. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri disisi ranjangku lalu dia menggenggam erat lenganku.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawabannya "aniyo aku hanya sedikit pusing" seruku. Tapi kurasa memang kepalaku sungguh pusing. Aku lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang memandangku khawatir.

"Demi Tuhan Luhan, kau kenapa chagi" serunya dengan wajah panic.

Dan kau tidak menyadari apapun sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan Sehun meneriakkan namaku menjadi suara terakhir yang dapat kutangkap menggunakan indra pendengaranku.

Setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

semuanya berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang terhampar luas, hanya ada aku berdiri ditengah-tengahnya.

Inikah yang disebutkan jongin tadi? Disinikah kuberada saat ini? Didunia dimana hanya ada aku, tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian.

Didunia yang telah berhenti.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV**

Sekali lagi aku berada diruangan ini. Ruangan serba putih dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang terbujur lemah disana. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan kecuali aku yang sedang duduk disisinya. Sedangkan seorang yeoja lagi hanya terbujur keku. Dia tidak mati. Dia hanya sedang tertidur. Atau mungkin terjebak dalam mimpinya. Dia hanya menutup matanya dalam waktu yang lama. Namun ada saatnya dia akan membuka kedua mata rusa itu. Aku yakin.

Saat aku sedang terlarut dengan pemandangan dihadapanku tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarang dibahuku, menepuknya dengan pelan "kurasa ini saatnya kita melakukan apa yang kita bicarakan tempo hari Sehun-ssi" serunya dengan suara bass khas miliknya.

Aku hanya menunduk, bukan berarti aku takut tapi aku sangat mengenali pemilik suara ini "seberapa persen kemungkinan dia akan kembali?" tanyaku lirih.

Si pemilik suara lalu mendesah pelan "aku tidak bisa memastikan apapun yang aku tahu keadaan tubuhnya hanya lima puluh persen saat ini" serunya lagi dengan pasti.

Aku menghelas nafasku kasar "apakah sudah tidak ada cara untuk dapat menyelamatkannya" tanyaku parau.

Sang pemilik suara lalu meremas bahuku "aku sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik untuknya.." serunya lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya "tapi semuanya kembali lagi kepada Tuhan.." lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku "dan juga manusia itu sendiri.." lanjutnya dengan suara sangat pelan bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan hembusan angin. Namun sayang aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya "maksudnya?" tanyaku.

Dokter Chanyeol lalu menatapku dalam "ada beberapa kasus yang termasuk kategori langka" serunya lalu menatapku.

Aku balas menatapnya "contohnya?" seruku lagi.

Dokter Chanyeol kembali mendesah kasar "ada beberapa kasus dimana seseorang masih diberikan usia oleh Tuhan namun orang tersebut menolaknya" serunya lagi lalu mendesah.

Aku lalu tersenyum pahit "jadi seharusnya orang tersebut sudah sadar namun dia menolaknya" seruku membalas.

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk "lebih tepatnya bukan orang itu yang menolaknya.." serunya lalu menelan ludahnya "tapi system otaknya yang menolak semua pergerakan dan semua ransangan dari organ lain.." dia lalu membuang nafas "membuat seluruh organ itu seakan mati padahal masih berkerja.." dia lalu mengambil nafas "membuatnya tetap bekerja namun tidak direspon.." dia lalu membuang nafasnya lagi "membuat seluruh organ itu pada akhirnya berhenti berfungsi dengan sendirinya" dia lalu menunduk.

Aku kembali menunduk seraya tertawa pahit mendengarnya "lalu orang tersebut mati" seruku lalu kembali melemparkan pandanganku kearah Luhan. Kugenggam tangannya "kau akan bangun kan Haniie? Kau akan bangun kan?" tanyaku padanya. Tidak ada jawaban, pasti dia tidak menjawab. Namun bodohnya diriku masih berharap dia akan menjawab, setidaknya dia menjawab apa yang kukatakan.

Lalu aku mulai meneteskan air mataku, Dokter Chanyeol kembali meremas bahuku "kita harus mulai berfikir kemungkinan yang terburuk dari keadaan Luhan" serunya seraya menguatkanku "ingat Sehun-ssi, bagaimanapun kedua orang tuanya berhak mengetahui keadaan Luhan…" dia lalu melepaskan cengkramannya "tidak perduli apa respon dari orang tua-nya kelak.." dia lalu melangkah pergi "yang penting kita sudah memberi tahu mereka keadaan putri semata wayang mereka, jika kau menerima tawaranku aku selalu berada diruanganku Sehun-ssi" serunya lalu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkanku dengan Luhan disini.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Bukankan baru saja aku dan Luhan bercinta? Ah ani itu sudah lewat seminggu. Namun semua yang aku lalui bersama Luhan. Dua tahun terakhir yang aku lalui bersama dengan kekasihku ini terasa sangat cepat saat ini. Semuanya seakan pergi bahkan Luhan itu sendiri. Bahkan Luhan seakan sudah siap pergi dari kehidupan ini.

Aku mendekatkan lagi wajahku kewajahnya membiarkan air mataku ikut membasahi wajah manisnya. Kupertipis jarak diantaraku dengannya yang tercipta. Kukecup lembut bibir chery itu. Bibir yang telah berhasil menjadi canduku. Bibir yang pada akhirnya harus hanya menjadi milikku. Sedikit egois ah ani tapi sangat egois tapi dia adalah hidupku. Luhan adalah Jiwaku, Kekasihku, Peri dalam malamku, dia adalah hembusan nafasku, dia adalah detak jatungku. Aku tidak tau jika aku harus hidup tanpah kehadirannya. Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa?

Lama, lama sekali kucium bibirnya. Kulumat lembut, walaupun dia tidak merespon sama sekali namun aku tetep enggan melepaskannya. Setelah beberapa menit aku baru tersadar. Aku baru saja teradar kalau kekasihku membutuhkan oxygen. Kulepaskan pangutanku dengannya lalu memasang kembali selang oxygen yang tadi kulepas. Oxygen yang sukses menutup hidung sekaligus mulut mungilnya itu. Aku menatapnya. Entah bagaimana hidupku jika aku harus kehilangannya.

~SMKA~

**#LUHAN POV**

Aku melemparkan arah pandanganku. Semuanya hijau. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya ada aku dan seluruh padang rumput yang terhampar dihadapanku.

Aku berjalan, terus melangkahkan kakiku. Jauh. Jauh sekali sampai rasanya aku sudah berkeliling dunia. Padahal aku hanya berjalan lurus. Namun memang tidak ada apa-apa disini.

Hanya ada aku dan sebuah pemadangan hijau. Seluruhnya padang rumput. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Yang aku tau aku selalu berjalan lurus. Selalu berjalan tanpa henti. Tanpa rasa haus ataupun lapar yang menyerangku. Entah sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan.

Entah juga sudah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk berjalan. Tidak makhluk lain selain aku dan padang rumput ini.

Bahkan aku merasa aku sudah hamper menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari hanya untuk berjalan. Namun aku tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Yang kutemukan hanya diriku dan padang rumput.

Aku juga tidak pernah merasa mengantuk. Bahkan malam tak kunjung dating disini. Tidak juga ada matahari yang terik menyinari. Disini hanya ada aku dan padang rumput yang sangat luas. Udaranya sejuk.

Dunia ini terasa begitu nyata.

Tapi disini hanya ada aku dan pandang rumput yang luas.

Dunia ini seperti berenti. Dan aku seperti berada didunia yang sudah berhenti.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV**

Siang ini tepat pukul dua siang, tepat dimana aku dan Dokter Chanyeol berada. Dirumah yang sangat pantas disamakan dengan istana. Yap kita berada dirumah Luhan, rumah kediaman keluarga WU. Saat percakapanku dengan Dokter Chanyeol tempo hari, akhirnya aku dan dirinya berakhir disini.

**FLASHBACK**

… _**Saat hendak mengambil roti dimeja disisi ranjang Luhan tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan kita.**_

_**Nampak seorang suster dengan pakaian rapi memasuki ruangan. Dia menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya pelan "Dokter Chanyeol menunggumu diruangannya" serunya singkat. **_

_**Aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan mencium kening Luhan setelahnya keluar menuju ruangan Dokter Chanyeol.**_

_**Aku terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai. Tepat didepan ruangan seorang Dokter yang selama ini menangani Chanyeol. Pintu ruangan itu berwarna coklat kayu. Ada papan didepannya yang tertuliskan Dr. Park Chan Yeol. **_

_**Kegenggam knop pintu yang terasa dingin itu. Seidkit ragu. Ya adaa sebersit keraguan yang mengisi relung hatinya. Sangat tumben seorang Dokter ingin menemuiku secara empat mata. Bukan hanya itu yang aku fikirkan tapi juga Luhan. Mengingat yang ingin bertemu adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan. Sudah pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Kekasih mungilku.**_

_**Saat ini aku hanya bisa memantapkan hatiku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mencoba meracuni otakku dengan segala pikiran positif dengan Luhan berharap bahwa apa yang kusugestikann kedalam otakku akan sama dikenyataan yang akan kudenger dari Dokter Chanyeol.**_

_**Tanpa ragu lagi kubuka pintu itu yang langsung disambut hangat oleh suara bass khas milik Dokter Chanyeol yang menyuruhku duduk dikursi yang telah dia sediakan. Aku duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.**_

_**Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku membalasnya "cukkae Sehun-ssi, setelah tiga hari tertidur pada akhirnya Luhan terbangun" serunya dengan nada ceria.**_

_**Aku hanya tersenyum "ah ne kamsahamnida uisa" balasku.**_

_**Chanyeol lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan kita, dia mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya "tapi sayang kita tidak boleh terbuai dengan keadaan saat ini" serunya.**_

_**Aku mengerutkan keningku "maksud uisa?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.**_

_**Dia lalu meletakkan kacamatanya dimeja "dia berhasil membuka matanya, berhasil membawa dirinya kealam sar, namun sayang keadaan tubuhnya tidak membaik, tidak ada peningkatan yang signifikan.." serunya lalu berdeham "bahkan ada penurunan dibeberapa titik" serunya lagi lalu menatapku serius "keadaannya melemah" lanjutnya lalu menyandarkan tubuh kurus itu kekursi empuk yang dia duduki.**_

_**Aku lalu menunduk "apakah sudah tidak ada kemungkinan untuknya hidup kembali?" tanyaku lirih.**_

_**Dokter Chanyeol lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar "kita harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.." serunya lalu memejamkan mata "baik kemungkinan yang buruk maupun kemungkinan terbaik" serunya lagi lalu mengambil kacamatanya.**_

_**Aku tersenyum kecut "apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyalamatkan Luhan" seruku dengan nada frustasi.**_

_**Dokter Chanyeol hanya tertawa pahit "jangan berlaga seakan kau adalah tuhan yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya kapan saja.. tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat melebihi kuasanya.." serunya dengan nada mengejek.**_

_**Aku lalu menunduk "jika dia membutuh segala yang ada pada diriku, aku akan memberikannya Cuma-Cuma walau terdengar konyol tapi jika memang hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, maka akan kulakukan" seruku parau.**_

_**Chanyeol berdeham dua merapihkan letak duduknya dan menaruh kacamata ditempat asalnya –wajahnya- "tidak seperti itu." Serunya dengan nada serius.**_

_**Aku menatap kedua bola matanya "lalu apa?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang**_

_**Dokter Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "apa kau tau keberadaan orang tua Luhan?" tanyanya to the point.**_

_**Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan melihat lurus kearah Chanyeol "untuk apa?" tanyaku penasaran.**_

_**Dokter Chanyeol lalu menatapku "katakana saja kepadaku dimana orang tua-anya" serunya dengan nada menatang,.**_

_**Aku hanya menggeleng "tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya" balasku singkat.**_

_**Dokter Chanyeol menghelas nafasnya "kalau begitu kau punya waktu setidaknya seminggu untuk mencari tau keberadaan mereka.." dia lalu membuang nafasnya "kita harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.." dia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan "termasuk kemungkinan terburuk.." dia lalu memejamkan matanya "termasuk juga jika dalam waktu seminggu keadaannya belum juga membaik" serunya lalu dia menatap kearahku yang hanya terdiam.**_

_**Dia membenarkan lagi letak kacamatanya "kau punya waktu berifkir sebanyak waktu yang dimiliki Luhan untuk dapat bertahan hidup" serunya lagi "kau boleh pergi sekarang" lalu dia berdiri seraya membukakan pintu ruangannya.**_

_**Aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu menyesakkan. Apa yang baru saja kudengar terlalu menyesakkan. Terlalu menyesakkan untuk dapat kucerna.**_

_**Apakah ini yang namanya sakit? **_

_**Aku belum siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang dimaksud oleh Dokter Chanyeol.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

Seorang maid yang diketahui bernama Xiumin ini-pun keluar menemui kita –Chanyeol dan Sehun- setelah tadi aku mengutaran maksudku datang kesini bersama Dokter Chanyeol. Dia berdiri gugup didepan aku dan Dokter Chanyeol "maafkan saya tuan Oh dan tuan Park, tapi saya sungguh tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk memberikan nomor telfon tuan WU, tapi aku mempunya nomor ponsel nyonya Wu" serunya dengan nada gugup.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri "kalau begitu bisakan kau menelfonnya lalu mengatakan padanya untuk segera dating kePCYBBH Hospital?" tanyaku dengan nada santai.

Dia lalu mengangguk "ah anu.. untuk apa aku menyuruh nyonya kesana?" tanyanya tetap dengan nada gugup.

Kali ini Dokter Chanyeol yang tersenyum "katakan padanya Wu Lu Han sedang terbujur koma disana" serunya dengan enteng.

Sontak maid barusan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap luruh kearahku dan juga Dokter Chanyeol "benarkah? Kalian tidak bercanda bukan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku kembali tersenyum "untuk apa aku berbohong? Cepat laksanakan karena aku dan Dokter Chanyeol harus kembali kerumah sakit, kamsahamnida ne" seruku setelahnya pergi tanpa mendengar lagi jawaban dari maid kesayangan Luhan yang satu itu.

Dia masih terdiam terpaku namun detik berikutnya aku melihat dia berlari kecil kearah telfon.

Aku dan Dokter Chanyeol hanya saling melempar pandang "kalau ini tidak berhasil juga, berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Luhan apapun yang terjadi setelah dia terbangun" seru Dokter Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

Aku hanya mengangguk "aku berjanji atas seluruh diriku" sahutku pasti.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV  
**Hari ini tepat pukul lima sore. Tepat dimana Luhan belum juga terbangun dari mimpi panjangannya. Aku masih setia menunggunya. Menunggu kehadirannya dan menyapaku dengan bibir tipisnya. Aku masih setia menggenggam tangannya yang mulai terasa hangat sangking lamanya aku menggenggam tangan itu.

Namun semua kegiatanku terhenti saat suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Nampak seorang yeoja langsing mungil dengan wajah khas China. Dia memakai dress biru selutut dengan surai yang dibiarkannya digerai. Dengan tas tangan yang senada dengan dress yang dia kenakan. High heels yang juga senada dengan warna dressnya, dia menawan. Namun sayang dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah bak malaikat.

'_Mrs. WU'_ batinku berteriak.

Dia lalu sidikit berlari menghampiri kekasihku membuatku mundur selangkah menjauh. Dia menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik putri semata wayangnya itu "Lu, mommy datang" serunya lirih.

Dia tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya. Dia terus saja menggenggam lengan mungil Luhan dengan erat "bangun Lu, ini mommy Lu" serunya lagi lalu kembali manangis.

Begitu ajaib tidak beberapa lama mungkin hanya hitungan menit tiba-tiba tangan mungil Luhan bergerak. Tangan mungil yang berada digenggaman nyonya Wu bergerak. Luhan sadar.

Dia membuka matanya sontak semua yang berada disana kaget dibuatnya. Dengan reflex aku berlari keluar lalu memanggil Dokter Chanyeol.

Hanya dalam hitungan detil Dokter Chanyeol beserta beberapa suster memasuki ruangan. Memaksa aku, , juga satu namja asing ini harus keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV**

Aku terduduk bersebelahan dengan mommy dari Luhan. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara kita bertiga.

Sampai akhirnya nyonya Wu bergumam namun matanya tetap memandang kosong kedepan "jadi kau Oh Se Hoon?" tanyanya entah pada siapa karena sorot matanya tetap menatap kosong kedepan.

Namun aku yang merasa terpanggil lalu hanya berdeham "ne, saya Oh Se Hoon" seruku menatapnya.

Dia lalu tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak melambangkan kebahagiaan "gomawo" serunya dengan lirih.

Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakana.

Dia lalu kembali tersenyum pahit "terima kasih sudah selalu berada disisi Luhan disaat kedua orang taunya yang bodoh malah meninggalkannya sendiri" serunya dengan nada hampa.

Aku hanya tersenyum "aku mencintainya, dia jiwaku, terlalu berlebihan memang tapi bagiku dia adalah separuh dari kehidupanku" seruku membalasnya.

Lalu Mrs. Wu tersenyum "betapa beruntungnya Luhan memilikimu anak muda" serunya dingin.

Lalu aku tidak menjawab lagi perkataannya barusan karena suara pintu diikuti dengan Dokter Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan Luhan telah berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan kita.

Dengan segera Mrs. Wu menghampirinya, tanpa ditanyapun Dokter Chanyeol sudah siap berbicara dengan ditandakan dirinya yang melepaskan maskernya "tidak semakin membaik, keadaan tubuhnya hanya empat puluh persen.." serunya lalu melepaskan sarung tangan karet "kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk" serunya lalu pergi keruangannya meninggalkan kita bertiga disana.

Mrs. Wu dan namja angelic itu masuk kedalam sedangkan aku belum.

Apakah aku sanggup untuk apa yang akan kusaksikan didalam?

Apakah aku sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan setelah ini?

~SMKA~ 

**#LAY POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang tempat dimana putriku terbaring. Dia lemah. Lemah sekali. Namun dia masih bisa tersenyum menyambutku padahal aku yakin sekali tenaga yang dia miliki hanya sepersekian persen. Dan untuk tersenyum-pun bahkan seharusnya dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga. Namun dia memaksakan senyuman itu untuk menyambutku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, dia lalu tersenyum lembut "aku menemukan keinginanku untuk kembali" serunya dengan suara berbisik sampai-sampai aku harus mendekatkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya.

Aku lalu tersenyum "apa maksudmu?" seruku seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Dia lalu kembali berucap "pusing.." dia lalu mengambil nafas "Lulu pusing mommy" serunya tetap dengan bisikkan.

Aku mencium keningnya "kalau begitu Lulu istirhatin dulu tubuh Lulu ne" seruku dengan nada sedikit membujuk.

Dia menggeleng "jika Lulu kembali terlelap.." lalu dia mengambil nafas "Lulu tidak tau apakah Lulu akan kembali menemukan .." ucapannya terputus lalu dia mengambil nafas lagi "keinginan Lulu lagi untuk.." serunya lagi "untuk kembali" ucapnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Aku menggeleng "kau bicara apa Luhan, jangan bercanda" seruku lirih seraya menahan aliran air mataku yang sudah membendung dikedua pelupuk mataku.

Bahkan aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi saat sebuah tangan ikut menggenggam tangan Luhan yang lainnya, namja itu kekasih Luhan yang menggenggamnya.

Luhan lalu tersenyum "aku ingin daddy" serunya kembali dengan bisikkan.

Seperti tersambar petir ditengah hari aku mendengar permintaannya "mommy bingung harus bagaimana hubungi dia gimana, kamu tau sendiri bukan daddymu itu orang yang super sibuk" balasku dengan nada membujuk.

Namun Luhan menggeleng "aku ingin daddy" serunya kembali dengan bisikkan.

Aku kembali mengusap punggung tangannya yang dingin "appa aja ne.. daddy-nya susah dihubungi chagiya" seruku kembali membujuk.

Dia lagi lagi hanya menggeleng "aku ingin daddy" serunya lagi dengan bisikkan.

Dengan segera aku mengambil handphoneku yang berada ditas lalu mencoba mengubunginya.

Satu kali tidak ada jawaban.

Dua kali tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ketiga kali tidak ada jawaban juga.

Namun aku terus mencoba, entah sudah berapa kali aku mecoba.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku menyerah.

Aku kembali menghampiri Luhan "Lu, dia ga bisa dihubungi.." lalu aku mengganggam tangannya "mommy mohon ngerti Lu" seruku sedikit frustasi.

Namun Luhan kembali menggeleng "aku ingin daddy" lalu dia menghela nafas "aku ingin daddy" serunya lagi dengan nada bisikkan itu.

Aku menunduk mencium punggung tangannya "Lu" panggilku lirih

Namun Luhan seakan tidak mendengar "aku ingin daddy" dia kembali mengucapkannya dengan nada bisikkan.

Aku lalu menangis ditangannya "mommy mohon kamu ngerti Lu.." lalu aku menghela nafasku "mommy-pun menginkan daddy.." aku kembali menangis "mommy merindukannya sama seperti kamu merindukannya" seruku pada akhirnya.

Namun Luhan benar-benar seperti ditulikan dari semua ucapan orang dsekitarnya "aku ingin daddy" ucapnya tetap dalam bisikkan.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan "jaga Luhan sampai aku kembali, aku akan keluar mencari Wufan, aku rasa aku tau dimana keberadaannya saat ini" seru sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kau anak muda, ikut denganku" seru suara itu lalu namja yang tepat berad diseberangku mencium punggung tanga Luhan lalu beralih mencium keningnya "Lu aku pergi sebentar ne" serunya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Luhan.

Aku masih terus disini bersama Luhan.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang dilantai dua puluh dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah kota SEOUL. Sekarang aku dan namja yang sekarang kuketahui namanya Kim Joon Myeon atau dia lebih senang dipanggil Suho. Setelah sekitar satu jam perjalan yang aku dan Suho ahjussi lalui, kini kita berada tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang didepannya terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan.

Yap ini adalah kantor tuan Wu. Dan saat ini aku tepat berada didepan ruangannya.

Tanpa permisi Suho membuka pintu itu yang hebatnya tidak terkunci.

Aku tidak memahami apapun yang ku-tau saat ini aku sedang disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan yang jauh dati kata beradab. Diruangan itu hanya ada dua sejoli. Namja dan yeoja. Sang namja sedang duduk dikursi singgah sananya sedangkan sang yeoja sedang duduk diatas perut sang namja. Dan oh sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan ciuman yang dapat dikatakan panas itu.

Saat mendengar pintu terbuka sontak kedua sejoli itu menoleh kearah pintu dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Sontak sang yeoja bangkit dari tubuh sang namja dan dia kelihatan membenahi pakaiannya yang uh sepertinya sudah membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose itu. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan seorang namja dengan surai blondenya dan wajah yang lebih kearah orang-orang barat itu bersama denganku dan Suho ahjussi.

Tanpa banyak komentar Suho berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu dan aku mengikuti Suho. Dia lalu tersenyum meremehkan "apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Kim diruanganku? Dan oh kau membawa siapa kemari?" serunya sangat santai.

Suho menahan emosinya terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya "perkenalkan ini Oh Se Hoon" serunya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

Lalu namja blonde itu bangkit dari kursinya "oh kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih dari putri semata wayangku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Aku hanya ikut tersenyum meremehkan "oh jadi bila saya tidak salah anda adalah tuan Wu Yi Fan, seseorang yang menyandang gelas sebagai daddy dari Wu Lu Han" seruku dengan nada menatang.

Suho lalu menghampiri tuan Wu "brengsek kau Kris" serunya dengan nada geram.

Tuan Wu atau yang disebut juga Kris tertawa meremehkan "hey calm down, kau bilang aku apa barusan? Brengsek? Lalu apa bedanya aku dengan dirimu yang sudah bermain dengan istri orang?" balasnya sengit.

Suho lalu mendekat "aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tidak serendah dirimu tuan Wu" serunya dengan nada emosi.

Tuan Wu lalu berjalan kearah Suho ahjussi "apa hak-mu menilaiku rendah" balasnya dengan emosi juga.

Suho lalu tertawa pahit "aku memang bermain dengan istri orang tapi setidaknya hatiku begitu tersentuh saat tahu gadis bernama Wu Lu Han sedang terbujur lemah dirumah sakit, dengan terus menyebut daddy-nya dengan lirih.." dia lalu menatap Tuan Wu "dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki setelah sebelumnya dia baru tersadar dari koma-nya selama seminggu kemarin" serunya kepda tuan Wu.

Seperti tersambar petir tuan Wu duduk terdiam "kau jangan bercanda Tuan Kim" serunya dengan nada sedkit frustasi.

Aku lalu mengambil alih "untuk apa aku dan Suho ahjussi bersusah payah kemari jiak hanya untuk sebuah lelucon" seruku dengan nada sedikit gusar.

Tanpa ada jawaban apapun dari tuan Wu tiba-tiba saja handphone Suho ahjussi berdering "dari lay" serunya saat melihat panggilan masuk itu berasal dari lay.

Dengan segera dia mengangkatnya dan meloudspeaker "Suho cepat kembali kerumah sakit, jangan lagi mencari Kris sekarang kau harus cepat kembali kerumah sakit" seru Lay dengan nada panic.

Sontak Suho ahjussi pun ikut panic "apa yang terjadi Yixing" serunya dengan nada cemas.

Terdengar isakan dalam suara itu "Luhan .." serunya "Luhann kritis" serunya lagi kembali menangis "darah terus keluar dari hidungnya tanpa berhenti, suhu tubuhnya empat puluh dua derajat, tekanan darahnya hanya enam puluh lima per empat puluh lima, bahkan dia sudah tidak sanggup membuka kedua matanya, dia sudah tidak sanggup melihat cahaya lampu.." dia lalu kembali terisak "dia kristis Suho" serunya lalu sambungan telfon itu terputus.

Aku Suho ahjussi juga tuan Wu kaget mendengar penuturan Lay ahjumma barusan. Suho ahjussi lalu tersenyum "pergilah Kris, Sehun.." serunya dan aku serta tuan Wu hanya memandangnya heran "Luhan hanya membutuhkan kalian bukan aku.." lalu dia tersenyum "yang dia butuhkan daddy-nya juga kekasihnya disisinya bukan aku" serunya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku dan juga tuan Wu berlari keluar manuju tempat parkir. Melesat menuju rumah sakit as fast as we can.

~SMKA~

**#WUFAN POV**

Aku langkahkan kakiku melewati lorong rumah sakit yang terasa sangat panjang ini. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya Lay sedang menangis didepan sebuah ruangan. Segera kuhampiri dirinya dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku "uljimayo.. uljimayo Xingiie" seruku menenangkan.

Yixing membalas pelukannya "Luhan Wufan, Luhan" serunya diikuti dengan isakannya.

Aku mengusap surai lembutnya "tenang, aku disini Xingiie aku disini" seruku kembali menenangkan.

Yixing terus terisak "selama ini dia tidak berlibur Wufan.." serunya lalu meremas kemeja yang aku kenakan "dia disini.." lalu dia masih terisak "dia tidak keluar negeri seperti apa yang dia katakan pada kita.." dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dipelukanku "dia disini Wufan, dia meregang nyawanya disini" serunya lagi lalu kembali terisak.

Tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir dari mataku. Betapa bodohnya diriku. Selama ini aku berfikir dia menghabiskan uang perusahaan dengan berpergian keliling dunia seperti apa yang dia katakana dan laporkan padaku. Tapi ternyata?

Ternyata semuanya hanya kamuflase.

Dia disini.

Ditempat ini.

Bukan diluar negeri seperti yang dia katakan padaku.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka diikuti dengan seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan. Dia lalu membuka masker yang mengahiasi wajahnya "dia koma" serunya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkanku Sehun serta Yixing disini.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster keluar dari ruangan yang sama "selama satu jam kedepan yang boleh masuk kedalam hanya satu orang, setelahnya baru jam besok berjalan normal" serunya lagi lalu pergi kembali meninggalkan kami bertiga sama seperti dokter barusan.

Yixing lalu tersenyum "masuklah, dia mencarimu tadi, aku dan Sehun akan menunggu disini" serunya lalu.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan.

~SMKA~

**#WUFAN POV**

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam ruang VIP menghampiri Luhan yang terbujur kaku diranjang rumah sakit itu.

Aku mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir Luhan berpamitan padaku untuk pergi ke Paris saat dia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan libur natalnya disana.

Hanya saja wajah itu berubah. Berubah menjadi seperti seorang Wu Lu Han dengan beban berat yang dia tanggung sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu seorang Wu Lu Han yang ceria

Suntikan infus bertengger manis dilengan kanannya.

Selang oxygen berhasil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Beberapa selang yang menghiasi tubuh bagian dalam Luhan yang sangat aku yakini itulah selang yang mentransfer kegiatan jantung aegyaku yang sekarang sedang terdengar menderu dengan alat bantu pembaca detak jantung.

Aku mengusap surai Luhan "kamu tau, kamu bukanlah sleeping beauty princess, mau sampai kapan kamu ingin tertidur?" seruku dengan lirih.

aku lalu duduk dikursi yang disediakan dipinggir ranjang.

"tadi daddy bertemu dengan mommy dan kekasihmu" suaraku bergetar.

"tapi daddy tidak sungguh-sungguh berbicara dengan serius kepada keduanya" gumamku "tadi Suho yang menydarkanku" lanjutku lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri memegang tangan Luhan "Sehun orang yang baik" lirihku "daddy tidak tau ternyata kamu sudah memiliki kekasih setampan dirinya" lanjutku dengan suara parau.

Bukan karena aku tidak mampu berucap namun kekuatan yang aku miliki hanya sepersekian persen untuk menyuarakan segala hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Karena satu-satunya yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah sakit.

Sakit melihat aegyanya sedang terbaring lemah dan koma dihadapannya.

"daddy tidak tau kalau kamu memiliki penyakit Lu" serunya "ternyata itu alasanmu terus memakai uang perusahaan" lanjutku "jadi untuk berobat Lu" seruku lagi.

Kudongakan kepalaku melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan dan berharap dia merespon ucapanku. Namun nihil, tidak ada pergerakkan sama sekali didiri Luhan.

Aku lalu memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya "daddy fikir kamu sungguh-sungguh pergi dan berhura-hura Lu" lalu aku menunduk kembali "bersama kekasihmu" lanjutku dengan lirih.

Aku lalu mengusap pipi gembul yang sekarang sudah mulai mengurus itu "kata mommy tadi kau terus mencari daddy ne?" tanyanya.

Nihil, Luhan tidak menjawab apapun juga "sekarang daddy disini" seruku lagi lalu mencium kening Luhan "daddy telat ne?" tanyaku lagi "mianhae, mianhaeyo" seruku tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Aku lalu mencium kedua pipinya "daddy here Luhan.." lalu aku menyentuh pipinya "so wake up, bangun Lu.." seruku lagi "bangun jangan tinggalkan daddy mommy dan Sehun" lanjutku lalu aku merapihkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya "biarkan daddy dan mommy membalas semua kebahagiaan yang tidak kau dapatkan selama dua belas tahun belakangan" lanjutku lalu kembali terisak di tangannya.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara isakanku yang memenuhi ruangan juga suara isakan yixing yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan bersama Sehun.

~SMKA~

**#SEHUN POV  
**Disinilah aku diruangan serba putih ini setelah tujuh bulan aku melalui hariku disini. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menjaga jiwaku yang masih setia tertidur ah ani tapi bermimpi panjang.

Aku berada dikursi disisi ranjang tempat Luhan tertidur. Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Wu sedang tertidur disofa.

Wajah damai Luhan yang walaupun dengan berbagai selang yang menghiasi wajahnya namun tetap terlihat begitu damai.

Aku terus memandanginnya sampai tiba-tiba Lay ahjumma tersadar dari tidurnya dan langsung menghampiri Luhan seraya terisak.

Dia mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan cukup keras "TIDAK Lu.." serunya "LU KAU KAU HARUS KEMBALI…" lalu dia terus mengguncang tubuh Luhan "KAU TIDAK BOLEH DISANA.." dia terus saja mengguncangkan tubuh kaku Luhan walaupun dibelakang tubuhnya Wufan ahjussi sudah menahannya tapi tenaga Lay ahjumma lebih kuat "KAU HARUS MENEMUKAN KEINGINANMU UNTUK KEMBALI" serunya terus berteriak histeris "LUHAAAANNNNNN" serunya lalu pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia jatuh tersungkur menimpa tubuh kaku Luhan. Dan Wufan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

Dan aku?

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya, terlalu speechless untukku dapat melihatnya.

**#YIXING DREAM**

_**Dimana aku?**_

_**Tempat ini hanya sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan yang tak berujung ini.**_

_**Ini seperti mimpi tapi tak ada bedanya dengan kenyataan. Jadi apakah ini mimpi? Atau sebuha kenyataan.**_

_**Saat aku hendak melangkah tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan melingkar manis dipinggangku "mommy" seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang.**_

_**Aku kenal suara ini.**_

_**Luhan.**_

_**Dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat Luhan disana. Sontak aku memeluk tubuh Luhan "Luhan" seruku histeris.**_

_**Ini bagaikan mimpi namun tak jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan. Wangi tubuh Luhan bahkan terasa amat nyata. Kupeluk erat lagi tubuh mungil itu "bogoshipoyo" seruku seraya tersenyum.**_

_**Luhan membalas pelukanku "nado bogoshipoyo mommy" serunya.**_

_**Lalu dia melepaskan pelukanku, aku membelas surai keemasannya "Lu apakah mommy sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku meyakinkan.**_

_**Luhan lalu menatap kedua bolaku lekat "aniyo.." serunya "mommy tidak sedang bermimpi.." serunya lagi.**_

_**Lalu Luhan membawaku untuk duduk diatas padang rumput itu.**_

_**Aku melihat sekelilingku yang berisi padang rumput luas ini "kalau begitu kita berada dimana?" tanyaku memastikan.**_

_**Lalu luhan tersenyum "ini duniaku.." serunya "dunia tempat kujalani hidupku" lanjutnya dengan maat pasti.**_

_**Aku mengerutkan keningku "jangan bercanda Lu, mana mungkin kau dapat hidup ditempat ini" seruku seraya tertawa.**_

_**Luhan terdiam "aku serius eomma.." serunya "aku dapat melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan.." lanjutnya lalu dia menunduk "aku juga mendapatkan semua yang aku butuhkan" serunya lagi lalu menatapku.**_

_**Aku melihat kedua bola matanya lekat "lalu kalau ini memang duniamu, jelaskan pada mommy tempat apa yang kau ciptakan ini" seruku menantang.**_

_**Luhan lalu tersenyum "ini adalah Dunia Yang Sudah Berhenti, dimana hanya ada aku dengan segala hal yang kuinginkan serta kubutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup dan juga padang rumput yang luas…" serunya lalu dia menunduk "tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian ditempat ini" serunya lagi lalu dia tetap menunduk "disini adalah tempat dimana seseorang sedang berada diambang kematian" lanjutnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit "disini juga tidak ada malam hari, sepanjang hari cuaca akan seperti ini, seperti saat ini .." lalu dia menatapku "tidak ada terik matahari yang menyinari maupun hujan yang membasahi tanahnya.. disini hanya ada udara sejuk seperti sekarang.." lalu dia tersenyum "selamanya" lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.**_

_**Aku tercengang mendengar penuturan Luhan ah ani tapi hanya jiwanya, jiwa Luhan sedangkan raganya sedang terbujur kaku dibumi "adakah cara untuk keluar dari dunia ini?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.**_

_**Lalu Luhan tersenyum "ada" serunya.**_

_**Aku menggenggam tangannya "kalau begitu kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanyaku.**_

_**Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "aku tidak menemukannya mommy" serunya lalu tersenyum pahit.**_

_**Aku ikut bangkit "apa maksudmu? Apa yang tidak kau temukan Lu" tanyaku dengan nada panic.**_

_**Luhan lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada lengannya "aku tidak menemukan keinginanku untuk kembali" serunya lalu dia berlari menjauh dariku.**_

_**Aku meneriakki namanya membuat Luhan berhenti berlari lalu berbalik kearahku "lalu jika kau tidak kembali apa yang akan terjadi" seruku.**_

_**Luhan lalu tertawa "aku akan terus berada disini" serunya lantang.**_

_**Aku lalu berteriak lagi "sampai kapan Lu?" tanyaku pensaran.**_

_**Luhan lalu berlari seraya berteriak "sampai waktuku habis mommyyyy" serunya dengan nada ceria.**_

_**Aku jatuh terduduk "Lu TIDAAAKKKK.. KEMBALIII LUUUU.." seruku seraya terisak.**_

_**Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara lagi "mommy daddy I LOVE YOU, jika suatu hari aku tidak kembali setidaknya aku sudah sempat mengatakan bahwa Luhan sangat menyayangi kalian" seru sebuah suara namun hanya suara tanpa ada sosok yang berbicara. Sangat jelas. Sangat jelas bahwa suara itu adalah suara malaikatnya. Suara Luhan.**_

_**Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah putih.**_

_**YIXING DREAM END**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi suara tangisan yang mengisi ruangan ini. Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Dia lalu menghampiri tuan dan nyonya Wu "dia bukan tidak menemukannya.." serunya dingin membuat tuan dan nyonya Wu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja itu "dia hanya tidak sadar…" serunya lagi "dia terjebak.." lanjutnya "aku bisa menjemputnya, membuatnya terpaksa keluar dari dunia itu dan kembali kesini walau dia tidak mempunyai keinginan sedikit pun untuk kembali" serunya lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia pergi tanpa penjelasan apapun.

~SMKA~

**#LUHAN POV**

Disinilah aku, sendiri seperti biasanya. Tapi aku bahagia berada disini. Dimana tidak ada kelahiran maupun kematian yang menghiasinya. Tidak juga ada hujan, maupun terik matahari. Tidak ada angina maupun salju. Bahkan tidak ada pergantian antara siang dan juga malam. Disinilah aku. Diduniaku. Didunia yang telah berakhir.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada disini. Entah juga sudah berapa mil jauhnya kakiku melangkah menyusuri padang rumput yang seperti tidak berujung itu. Entah juga sudah seberapa besar tenaga yang sudah kukeluarkan untuk menghabiskan waktuku disini.

Namun tidak setetespun air yang sudah kukecap selama berada disini. Bahkan aku juga belum menyentuh secuil-pun makanan.

Aku juga tidak pernah menemui siapapun disini bahkan aku juga tidak pernah menyentuh benda apapun selain rumput disini.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku sontak aku menoleh "kau" seruku saat melihat namja tan yang wajahnya sangat familiar dihidupku.

Namun tidak sedikit-pun kau bisa mengingatnya.

Dia lalu tersenyum "merasa pernah mengenalku" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasnya.

Lalu dia menyentikkan jarinya dan BUM tiba-tiba berdiri sebuah gubuk kecil tepat disisi-nya. Aku hanya membuka lebar kedua mataku melihatnya "bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku.

Dia lalu tersenyum seraya menyeretku masuk kedalam gubuk kecil itu "karena aku sudah terbiasa berada didunia ini" serunya dingin.

Saat berada digubuk, lagi-lagi namja itu menyentikkan jarinya lalu BUM turunlah hujan yang amat deras diluar. Aku sampai membuka mulutku melihatnya. Sepanjang aku hidup didunia ini, aku tidak pernah melihat yang namanya hujan dan ini baru pertama kalinya. Lalu dia kambali tertawa meremehkan "kaget?" tanyanya ringan.

Aku hanya kembali mengangguk.

Dia lalu tiba-tiba melihat kearahku dengan sorot mata yang sangat serius "kembalilah.." serunya dingin "ini bukan duniamu.." lanjutnya lagi "kau tidak seharusnya berada disini.." lalu dia menjentikkan lagi jarinya dan BUM tedapat kaca yang tinggi berdiri disisiku.

Dia lalu menarik lenganku untuk berdiri tegak disana aku belum berani melihat pantulan wajahku dicermin, aku masih melihat kearahnya.

Lalu dia mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat kearah cermin "lihatlah" serunya.

Aku menurutinya untuk melihat kearah cermin. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat bukan pantulan bayanganku yang kulihat, tapi yang ada hanya seorang yeoja dengan infus yang menacap ditangan kanannya. Transfuse darah ditangan kirinya. Selang oxygen yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu beberapa selang yang bertengger didadanya.

Aku lalu membulatkan mataku. Namja tan itu memeganggi bahuku "lihat" serunya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Aku lalu menunjuk cermin itu "itu aku?" tanyaku "yang terbujur kaku itu aku?" tanyaku lagi meyakinkan.

Lalu namja tan itu mengangguk "iya itu kau. Kau masih hidup, itu ragamu.." serunya dingin "kau harus kembali Luhan" serunya dengan pasti.

Aku lalu memandang kearahnya "kau?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

Dia lalu tersenyum "waktuku telah habis, jadi aku tidak akan kembali bersamamu" serunya lagi.

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali memandang kearah namja tan itu "bagaimana caraku untuk kembali" tanyaku.

Dia lalu mendorongku "masuklah, masuk kedalam cermin itu lalu saat kau terbangun, kau akan berada diragamu" serunya lalu mendorongku "cepat waktumu hanay sebentar" dia kembali mendorongku.

Putih begitu silau semuanya silat sampai aku hanya mampu menutup kedua mataku.

Lalu tiba-tiba

"Uhuk" suaraku terbatuk saat pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa cahaya silau itu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba kulihat segerombolan orang melingkariku seraya menerikkan namaku namun aku tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu.

Semuanya terus berjalan tanpa kusadari apapun karena disini terasa seperti berada dimimpi. Banyak orang yang tinggal disini seperti mimpi.

~SMKA~

**#AUTHOR POV**  
satu tahun sudah kejadian Luhan tersadar dari mimpi panjanganya berlalu. Walau selama satu tahun rumah sakit tetap menjadi teman setia bagi seorang Wu Lu Han. Tapi bukan karena penyakit yang selama ini dideritanya namun lebih kepada sisi psikologis Luhan yang mulai terganggu. Yang mulai dengan angkuhnya selalu berkata bahwa kehidupan yang dia jalani sekarang adalah hanya sebuah mimpi dan dia bersih kukuh untuk terus meminta suaminya –sehun- agar membangunkannya dari mimpi panjang yang dia alami.

Seperti saat ini saat kedua sejoli itu sedang terlelap dengan selimtu yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka akibat dari kegiatan mereka semalam. Lengan namja itu –sehun- masih dijadikan bantal untuk Luhan yang tidur dalam dekapannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terbangun dan menumpukkan tubunya jadi setengah duduk dengan sikunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Sehun yang merasa pergerakan dari Luhan dengan sigap bangun. Dia –Sehun- menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung ranjang dan melihat pergerakkan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun lalu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Sontak Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang muali terisak didadanya "Sehun kita harus segera bangun dari mimpi panjang ini" serunya dengan isakan.

Sehun membuang nafasnya lagi _'lagi lagi masalah ini, sampai kapan ya Tuhan, sampai kapan dia akan terus menganggap disini adalah mimpinya'_ seru Sehun membatin "tidak Lu, kita tidak sedang bermimpi" serunya dengan nada menenangkan.

Luhan memberontak dalam pelukannya namun sayang tenaga Sehun lebih kuat "kita sedang bermimpi Huniie kita sedang bermimpi" serunya masih teteap terisak.

Sehun lalu hanya bisa memeluknya. Menciumi puncak kepalanya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya.

Beginilah hari-hari yang dilalui HunHan couple setelah mereka menikah.

END

Alhamdulillah selesai.

Hello guys author kembali lagi dengan cerita yang end aja ya ga chapteran.

Eh iya FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah carita anime yang berjudul Clannad.

Ada juga beberapa percakapan disini yang aku ambil dati chat WA-ku dengan Luhan eomma ^^

Kalo eomma baca ini, ini cole ^^

Eomma pasti inget kan waktu aku sakit dan ngerengek minta appa ga perduli sesusah apapun eomma ngebubunginya tapi aku tetep mau-nya appa.

Oh iya untuk FF Babe In Total Control of Herself-nya nti ya dilanjutinnya lagi dalam proses pengerjaan nih ^^

Okedeh akhir kata, saya

Siti Maryamm Kurnia Anya

Mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH ^^

MOHON REVIEWNYA SEBAGAI KRITIK DAN SARAN SERTA MASUKKAN UNTUK PENULISAN SAYA KEDEPANNYA ^^


End file.
